tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratfolk
Elder Rat.jpg|Elder Rat Ninja Rat.jpg|Young Ratling Ratfolk are industrious and diverse. There is no central kingdom of ratfolk, but they travel and settle in communities among other races, preferring to live near water, whether that be in wooden rat-towns near docks, or in subterranean sewerscapes beneath larger cities. Though rare, independant ratfolk communities have been known to spring up around marshes or lakes in the wilderness as well. Ratfolk respect the wisdom that comes with age, and most communities are run by the eldest patriarch or matriarch present. Ratfolk are extremely clean and are welcome additions to most communities they settle in, functioning as street cleaners, sewer maintainers and dockworkers. Ratfolk are generally very inquisitive, and intensely interested in even the most mundane doings of others. Outsiders may consider them nosey or even creepy, but ratfolk actually consider it a faux pas not to stare. In fact, attempting to feign disinterest or avert one’s eyes when caught staring is considered rude and suspicious. Ratfolk are also economically minded, and freely appraise their surroundings, whether that be haggling in the marketplace, or openly discussing the value of furniture, plateware, and decorative items in other's houses. Ratfolk tend toward reliance on themselves and the world around them rather than on the gods, but the rare religious among them follow whatever deity from whatever culture they please. Ratfolk PC Classes: Swashbuckler, Inquisitor, Druid, Hunter, Ranger, Slayer, Bard, Skald, Rogue, Ninja, Arcanist, Witch , Wizard Ratfolk culture is loosely based on Jewish, Slavic, and Italian cultures. Ratfolk community in the sewers of a large metropolis: Sewer Slums.jpg|Sewer Slums Sewer Temple.png|Sewer Temple * Type: Ratfolk are humanoids with the ratfolk subtype. * Size: Ratfolk are Small and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Speed (Slow): Ratfolk have a base speed of 20 ft. * Languages: Ratfolk begin play speaking Common. Ratfolk with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aklo, Draconic, Dwarven, Gnoll, Kitsune, Goblin, Halfling, Orc, and Undercommon. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Rodent Empathy Ratfolk gain a +4 racial bonus on Handle Animal checks made to influence rodents. Swarming Ratfolk are used to living and fighting communally, and are adept at swarming foes for their own gain and their foes' detriment. Up to two ratfolk can share the same square at the same time. If two ratfolk in the same square attack the same foe, they are considered to be flanking that foe as if they were in two opposite squares. Darkvision Ratfolk can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Alternate Racial Traits: * Cornered Fury: Ratfolk can fight viciously when cut off from friends and allies. Whenever a ratfolk with this racial trait is reduced to half or fewer of his hit points, and has no conscious ally within 30 feet, he gains a +2 racial bonus on melee attack rolls and to Armor Class. This racial trait replaces swarming. * Market Dweller: Some ratfolk are practiced at taking advantage of foes. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff, Sense Motive, and Sleight of Hand checks. This racial trait replaces all skill bonuses. Source PCS:ISR * Scent: Some ratfolk have much more strongly developed senses of smell, instead of keen eyes and ears. These ratfolk have the scent ability, but take a –2 penalty on all Perception checks based primarily on sight or hearing. This racial trait replaces all skill bonuses. * Skulk: Some ratfolk can blend easily into their environments, and move with surprising grace. Ratfolk gain a +2 racial bonus on Stealth checks, and take only a –5 penalty on Stealth checks made to hide from creatures they have distracted with a Bluff check (rather than the normal –10 penalty). This racial trait replaces all skill bonuses. * Unnatural: Some ratfolk unnerve normal animals, and train to defend themselves against the inevitable attacks from such creatures. These ratfolk take a –4 penalty on all Charisma-based skill checks to affect creatures of the animal type, and receive a +2 dodge bonus to AC against animals. An animal's starting attitude toward ratfolk is one step worse than normal. This racial trait replaces rodent empathy. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Race Category:Ratfolk